Waiting
by HappyShannon
Summary: Kurt had told you a few months ago that he was gay, and naturally curiosity got the best of you, because you, like most people had automatically assumed you were straight./ Mercedes/Quinn.


**Hello! :) I realised there was barely any Mercedes/Quinn stories, and I thought that was weird, because they seem like such good friends and I honestly expected a good few people to ship them... so here's my first Glee fan fic! I don't really expect many reviews for this because I don't think many people do ship this pairing, but either way whoever reads this, I hope you like it, and a review would be deeply appreciated :D **

* * *

It had all started pretty simply.

Kurt had told you a few months ago that he was gay, and naturally curiosity got the best of you, because you, like most people had automatically assumed you were straight.

Sure, you appreciated a girls beauty as much as a guys, but that was the limit of your sexuality as far as you were concerned.

Except, it wasn't. Once or twice when you and Tina had been hanging out, laughing and gossiping and hugging, you had felt butterflies in your stomach, but passed it off as happiness because you finally had a good friend who was a _girl_. Sure you loved and still love Kurt to pieces, but he's a guy and he doesn't understand some things like you do – but when Kurt came out, he certainly opened the door you considered closed.

So, while you were still thinking about your sexuality, and beginning to accept that you were _maybe_ a little bit bisexual, little miss perfect Quinn Fabray swooped in and helped you when you had a few self conscious days – because it wasn't really anorexia, it was just… a very short phase, and nothing more than that – and she managed to earn your friendship, even though before Glee you'd never really said a word to each other.

During all her drama, she was kicked out of her home, and eventually Finn's home. You decided to take her in, because that's what friends did.

But you know you didn't just do it because you wanted to be a good friend – you had somehow ended up getting a crush on her, and when you admit this to Kurt, he insists you and him have a slumber party to celebrate you coming out.

So here you are now – it's you, Quinn and Kurt sat in the living room, staying up all night, watching movies and eating _lots_ of snacks.

You jokily tell Quinn to stop hogging all the popcorn.

She smirks and says, "I'm eating for two. What's your excuse?"

"She's celebrating her bisexuality." Kurt answers quickly, grinning at you both. Quinn raises her eyebrows, but smiles slightly. Kurt continues to announce he feels he should celebrate his homosexuality, and grabs a large bar of chocolate and helps himself.

As he eats, Quinn says, "I didn't know you were bi."

"I only told Kurt yesterday. I was going to tell you," you begin, then shoot Kurt a look to show you're not too happy with him, but not too annoyed either. "But Kurt got there first."

He smiles at you, and you roll your eyes then turn back to Quinn, who is wearing the same thoughtful look you're sure you wore when Kurt came out, and you start to feel hopeful.

* * *

A few weeks after Quinn finds out you're bisexual, she seems to realise you have a crush on her, and avoids you at all costs. When you're at home, she hardly talks to you, and when you told you mother how quiet Quinn was being lately, she passed it off as pregnancy hormones, but you know it's more.

At school one day, you decide it's time to confront her, because no one should be judged for loving someone, whether they're straight, gay or transgender, so you follow her into the girls toilets one day – obviously not the best way to show that just because you like her she should avoid you, but that's not the point.

You wait inside a stall, and once she exits hers, you follow suit and corner her.

"Quinn, why are you barely talking to me lately?" you ask, and she looks at you with wide, scared eyes.

"You…" she begins, then sees the glare that's suddenly appeared on your face and starts again, "No, it's not because of you, you're amazing. Well, actually that's the problem. So it's kind of about you, but it's mainly about me."

You've never seen her quite so embarrassed and terrified at the same time, plus you're confused – but simply put, the girl you've liked desperately, deeply, unconditionally for the last month or so called you amazing, so you have to try with all your might to not smile or, God forbid, blush. She seems to sense your confusion and carries on.

"Okay… since you came out to me, I've been thinking… and I think that maybe, I could be…" she lowers her voice, despite the bathroom being completely empty. "Gay."

You still feel confused. How is this _your_ fault?

"So you avoided me because you're gay?" you ask, your stare hardening slightly.

She looks at the floor and says quietly, "You're the reason I realised I was gay."

And then you realise what she means.

She _likes_ you.

She likes you, she likes you, she likes you!

You feel like crying, screaming, dancing and singing all at the same time, but you realise how utterly inappropriate that would be and you stare into her eyes, saying, "Quinn, I really, _really_ like you."

"Damnit…" she whispers under her breath, but you still hear her.

"What?" you say, feeling hurt. Shouldn't she be happy? Shouldn't she be dancing and crying and singing and screaming?

"I'm a pregnant lesbian ex-cheerleader who has a crush on her best friend." she says, and you're not mentally dancing and singing and screaming anymore, although you are crying inside, because your joy is just another potential disaster to add to Quinn's list of problems. "Now it's going to be even harder to get over you. That's why I kind of avoided you. I thought if I stayed away from 'the source of the problem', the problem would go away too."

You don't know what to say, because even though you want to argue with her and tell her how perfect you could be together, you know that her intentions were right in the first place and you completely agree with her.

"I'm sorry." is all you can get out, even though you don't know why you're sorry.

"It's fine – I should be sorry. I am sorry. I do like you, a lot. You're all I think about half the time." she replies, and looks at you almost expectantly for you to tell her how much you like her.

Instead, you kiss her. It's nothing like those romantic, passionate kisses you see on the TV, but you've never properly kissed someone and you don't want to risk doing something wrong, so you take her hands, press your lips against hers lightly and close your eyes.

When you pull away about ten seconds later, you both take in the moment and talk about what you should do.

Eventually, you come to a decision – you won't date each other now. Maybe someday, in a few months time if you still like each other you will turn your backs to the people who judge you, but right now it doesn't seem like the best idea, with all Quinn's problems piling up at once.

But even after this decision is made, you still don't let go of her hand.

* * *

During Regionals, when Quinn announces she's giving birth, you barely know what happens. One second, she's asking you to be there while she has her baby, next you, her and Kurt are holding hands as you admire the beautiful girl, and almost immediately it seems she's taken away to her new mommy, and then you realise that seeing Quinn go through all this but still bear a smile at the end is something you really love about her.

And you do love her. A lot.

* * *

After that, everything changes.

Quinn moves in with her mom again and she practically takes a piece of you with her, even though you see her every school day and almost every week end.

You hold her to her promise, that one day you two are going to date, whether she likes it or not. Today you're at her house and when you tell her that, she laughs and says, "I wasn't really planning on breaking that promise."

And when you leave, all you do is count the weeks, days, _seconds_ until Quinn finally decides she's ready to go out with you, because you will wait for her as long as she needs you to wait.

**

* * *

**

So, that was a bit over-the-top angsty and kind of dramatic, but I thought it could make a little sense… Or maybe not.

**Either way, I hope you liked it, and again, reviews are appreciated :)**


End file.
